Golden Trio and Vanessa
by lele141299
Summary: One Vanessa Jones adds herself to the adventure of Golden Trio. Read the full story as it change with Vanes. Also expect lots of surprises. Some WARNINGS : Malfoys never been Death Eaters; Sirius, Dumbledor, Snape or Lupin never benn death. Also in the later chapters some Harry bashing- but people very slightly. ! So please read my new story and please do many comments :D R§R!


_**Hello everybody, I had amazing idea. Why not write some Harry Potter story, because I'm big fan :D**_

_**So I'm going to write my version of Harry Potter, do please first read descriptions that gonna be slightly down. Please enjoy ;D**_

_**Descriptions :**_

_**In this story Malfoys are going to be good. In other words, ex-Death Eaters. Also I'm going to add one OC (Vanessa Jones), so there is going to be golden four (no golden trio). Yes she is going to be with Harry and co. in Gryffindor. They still don't like Draco but It's gonna change.**_

_**Also I'm gonna warn in the later chapter there is gonna be some Harry – bashing, but only slightly. Sirius, Dumbledor or anyone else ain't gonna be death. BUT Harry's parents are. Also I' warning that some character gonna be OOC !**_

_**So that's all. (I think). :D**_

_**Chapter 1 : First year : Diagon Alley**_

"Vanessa, Wake up!, You have letter !" was heard in one house in the countryside. The weather was beautiful. Amazing Saturday morning, August 29.

"Yes, mum. I'm up." was an answer. Vanessa slowly sat on her bigsized bed and looked out from her French window to a garden. It was in top condition like always. Big garden with many flowers and many animals; that are running in they fence. The big lake with pool are also clean and warm.

It was like always, without mistakes. One of theirs gardener had his hands in it; if no all the gardener. She stand up and went to bathroom. The room was big enough to host 10 people at once. The bath tub for 4 people and there was also gigantic shower.

Also 4 washbasisns weren't helping at once. She had one fast shower and then she went to her 2 floor closet and picked up some black short and blue singlet and on it white vest. Then she inplicate her hair in the tail and went downstairs to a kitchen and her mother. Her father was in his work on ministry.

"Good morning mum" she said and then yawned. She sat behind a table and started eat her breakfast. It were only eggs and some bacons; thanks god; and orange juice.

"Vanessa, good morning. Here is your letter. I think that you waited for this few days now," smiled her mother ; Annabeth . She was middle tall woman with long brown hair and black eyes. She was thin. In one word she was indie beautifull woman. Vanessa's father;Alonse; was tall man with black short hair and blue eyes. He was thin too.

Vanessa thanked her mother and opened the letter. :

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY**_

_**Headmaster : ALBUS DUMBLEDOR : Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Warlock, Soppeme, Mugwump, International Conf. Of Wizards**_

_**Dear Mss Jones**_

_**We are pleased to infirm you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and enquipement.**_

_**Terms begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy**_

_**Uniform**_

_**First-year students will require :**_

_**three sets of plain works robes (black)**_

_**one plain poined hat (black) for day wear**_

_**one pair of protective gauntles (dragon hide or similiar)**_

_**one winter cloak (black, with silver fasterings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils clothes should carry names tags.  
**_

_**Course Books  
All students should have copy of each of the followings:  
**_

_**The standarts Books of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Geshawk**_

A History of Magic  
by Alfred Aston  


_**Magical Theory  
by Allons Hidwick  
**_

_**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration  
by Elisabeth Jones**_

_**One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

_**by Phillips Mais  
**_

_**Magicial Drafs and Potions**_

_**by Arsenius Jiggers  
**_

_**Fantastic Beats and Where to find them  
by Michael Tomps  
**_

_**The Dark Forces : A Guide to Self-protection  
by Otto Trimle**_

_**Others Equipement :**_

_**wand**_

_**cauldron ( pewter, stardand size 1)**_

_**set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**telescope**_

_**set brass scales**_

_**Student may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad Or something esle.**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDENT THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**_

_**Yours sinceretly,**_

_**Lucinda Stoumova**_

_**Chief Attendaumt of Witchcraft and Wizardy**_

And that was in the letter. Vanessa smiled and then shoved the letter her mother. She also smiled and then took pen and on the other list write answer. She whistle and owl arrived. Then she lashed her response to his leg and let him out of the window.

She then smiled at Vanessa and said, : "So why are you waiting. Go up and wear something to the town. We are going to the Diagon Alley."

Vanessa smile widened and she run back up to her closet.

_**Diagon Alley**_

"Now we have only to brought you books, wand and animal." said Annabeth and looked at her daugher. "Where are we going first?" she asked.

"I think, ..., for books first!" said Vanessa and she was already on the half of the way there. Anna smiled and slightly run to her daugther. They entered together and started looking for new books. In the store were many people so they parted and each had to find a few books, and then when they have them, they will meet outside the shop.

Vanessa had to find only two books. Magicial Drafs and Potions and Magical theory. It was okay, she asked some people where she can find them and to her lucky they where besides themself on the lasted floor of the store.

On the finall floor wheren't so many people so she went after the titles of the books. One after another. And when she finally find it; to her horror; she find out that they where high for her to reach. _"Shit, only couple of centimeters"_ she trought, and when she was to go and find her mother someone reach and gave them to her.

She blinked and looked at the "someone". It was boy with somehow silver-blond hair and very beautifull gray-blue eyes. And then it cliked, this was Draco Malfoy, son of one of her father's friends.

"Here" he said and gave them to her. She blinked at him and then snapped back to reality.

"Yes, thank you very much" Vanessa said politly. " You are Vanessa Jones, right? I'm Draco Malfoy" he said and reach his hand to her. "Yes, It's nice to meet you Draco.", She smiled at him and shook his hand.

Then they went slowly to the cast and were talking about they family. "So you're going to first year at Hogwarts?" asked Vanessa when they were going to the exit. He only nodded and opened the door for her. She nodded and went outside. There she saw her mother talking with man with long silver-blond hair.

Draco went straight to them and she followed too. "Ah, here they are" said Anna when she saw them, like are going to them. She smiled at Vanesa and took her books from her. Then she turned to the man and now also Draco " Vanesa, this is the Lucius Malfoy. He was studying with your father at Hogwarts" she said.

Vanessa nodded and took a step to them. "Good afternoon, I'm Vanessa Jones. It's nice to meet your apperice." she said and smiled slightly at him. He was like biggere version of Draco.

He smiled at her back and shook his hand with her. "Hello there, I'm Lucius Malfoy and It's nice too meet you too. You know Draco right ?" Vanessa nodded and he turn to Anna.

"So where are you going now?"

"Hmm, now when we have books we are going to get wand" she said with one hand under her chin and other on her hips. "Oh, you too? That's coincidence" he said and went straight to the Olivander with Anna after him.

Vanes with Draco look at themself and chuckled. Draco then lifted his hand to indicate her to went first. He recorded her head pretentious and walk to prepare for her mother and Draco's father.

Draco chuckled again and then went after her.

They arrived after their parents but they didn't seen to noticed. So they went to the shop and started look shop looked old with many boxes and old closet and lamps.

And then suddenly an old man jumped up from under the cashier. "Hello there, here to find your first wand, are we ?" he chuckled.

"Ah, Hello mister Olivandre. Yes we are here for new wand. Vanessa is finally going to Hogwarts." smiled Anna and pushed Vanes forward. She smiled slightly and waved.

"Ah, Vanessa. I was waiting for you. I have something special for you " he smiled and went deeper into the trade between the boxes. Vanessa looked at Anna and her eyebrow twiched. Her mother was smiling like ...

"So here is it, Miss Which is your writing-hand?" Vanessa raised her right hand and Olivander caught and gently walked with his fingers after it. Then nodded and opened one of the boxes.

"Here you can try this one. Maple with dragon membrane and 10 inches long. Please flick with him." Vanes noded and then flick the wand. Every boxes that were on the side were she stood, fell down on the floor.

Vanessa flinched and put the wand down. "Hmm, very interesting. So we have to look after something stronger" Olivander mumbled under his nose and took every boxes that he brought with him away. Then he came back with only one box. It was realy old and dusty. He opened it very gently handed it to her. She took it and then she felt something warm in her fingers. She looked at them but nothing was wrong.

"SO, please flich with it Miss." said Olivander and he was looking like he is going start jumping up and dowm. Vanessa nodded and flich it. And then something unbelivable happened.

The boxes that she slim down is given back to their place and Vanessa enveloped in vire of energy.

She smiled and when it stopped she looked at Olivander, he was smiling happily.

"I know that! This, My Lady, is your wand. It is Cherry wood with phoenix tail feather and it's 11,8 inches long. Very inpresive wand. It's like brother to one wand. Very interesting" on the end he was only mumbling.

"Excuse me, but to Which wand is this like brother?" asked Anna. "Hmm, Oh yes! " Olivander smiled. "It's brother to Mr. Dumbledor's wand." he smiled and went to the shop and put away others boxes. Anna only smiled knowiling and paid the wand. They then say good bye to the Malfoys and went to the Pet shop.

Vanessa had her new wand in her pocket and She held him, just to be safe. They went inside and Vanessa started looking around after her pet. She saw some snakes, spiders, toadds, cats, puppys, but her eyes land on the little fox. It was very cute and adarable.

She liked it. It had big ears and fluffy tail. She looked behind her at her mother and she come to her. "So, this is it you like the most?" she asked and Vanes nodded. Anna went after one of the salesman and Vanes stay looking at the little fox.

"So, which one will you like?" asked an old man whom came with her mother. Vanes pointed at the smallest foxy. It was orange and very tiny. The salesman nodded and gently pick up the little foxy and gave it to her. She snuggled it against her chest and smiled at it. It yelped happily and snuggled agaist her neck for the warm.

"It's Fenek Bebersky. She is last you must respect she. It´s Something like fox but it's beast too." said the salesman and went with Anna to the crash to paid for the little Fenek. When they existed the shop Anna lokked at Vanes and smiled. She was holding the tiny animal under her jacket

"I'm going to name it Angie" said Vanes and gently smiled. That evening she snuggled with her little angie under the blanket and had good dreams. _"Only two days"_ smiled Vanes in her sleep.

_**To be Continue**_

_**Finally I finished the first chapter. **_

_**Please let me know your view of the fanfiction.**_

_**R§R ! :D**_

_**By Lenuš**_

_**By Beta reader **__Ivuš :3_


End file.
